Til Next Time Officer Friendly
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: MICK Fic! MERLE/RICK so if you're not into it then please don't read it. Just trying my hand at something new, testing the waters so to speak. There are strong hints of RICKYL in here as well for all you Rickyl fans. Thanks for reading and I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Rated M.


**Okay, don't judge me too harshly here, but I went against my comfort zone here and wrote a "Mick" (Rick, Merle) fic. I wanted to push my boundaries and see if I could make it work. It fought me a little and we had battles getting this one done, but I think I did okay with it. At least I hope I did. There are strong hints of Rickyl in this as well for all you Rickyl fans. In case you can't tell, I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I think I'm done with it. **

...

"Oh God!"

Merle chuckled lightly, slapping the woman on the ass as he rode into her. He thrust so hard she had to catch herself so that she wouldn't slam face-first into the floor. He grinned, knowing that she loved it when he was rough even though it wasn't the rough that he craved. He could be so much more rough, could _do_ so much more, but he wouldn't ever treat a woman like that. As much of an asshole as he was, that wasn't how he was raised. He liked to make the women purr, scream out his name in the throes of ecstasy.

The whole prison was flying high tonight, their one last fling before shit went down with the Governor. As careless as it was, they had all been drinking, passing around the alcohol like it was nothing more than water. Somehow or another he had ended up with the farmer's daughter, but he couldn't seem to remember her name. She was just a little thing with barely enough tits to fill the palm of his hand and light as a feather, but Merle Dixon was horny. She had come into his cell blabbering about this and that. He hadn't really been paying attention to be honest. Then she had admitted to having a crush on him and he had been pretty damn flattered. Turning on the charm, he had taken the lead so suddenly it seemed only a matter of minutes before she was half dressed and he was sliding into her slick heat.

He thrust into her once more and she mewled as her body contracted around him like a vise, her legs trembling next to his own. He slid his arm around her to help support her weight, taking his own release moments later. He pulled himself gently from her, helping her over to his mattress before disposing of the condom. He grimaced as he removed it from his sensitive flesh. His need hadn't been fulfilled, his itch yet to be scratched.

He glanced over at the blonde haired woman and saw that she had passed out on top of his bunk. Situating his clothing, he dressed her, making sure everything was back in place before checking to see if anyone was around. The last thing he needed was someone to see him carting the little thing out of his cell, claiming he had corrupted her or something of the sort. He carried her back to her own cell, pulling the blankets up to her chin before exiting the room just as quickly. That situation as likely to be awkward come morning, but what was done, was done. No turning back now.

He could hear some of the others laughing and talking in the common room, but he didn't feel like being around them. He was sweaty from the drinking and sex. All he wanted right now was a lukewarm shower and to jack off in peace. If he could get those two things then he might be able to sleep good tonight for once.

Exiting the cell block from the other direction, he headed down to the showers, relieved to find them empty. Stripping himself of his clothing and prosthetic, he stepped under the spray, grimacing as the cold water hit his body. He grabbed up one of the bars of soap and began washing himself, taking his time and scrubbing all over. With his soapy hand, he began to stroke himself, tugging on his semi-hard cock. He hummed under his breath, trying to dredge up some memories of women he had fucked in the past.

He was just getting going good, his cock all warm and soapy, hand working himself roughly as he leaned his head back against the wall when he heard the door open. Cursing under his breath, he waited, thinking that whoever it was had to be drunk and stumbling into the wrong room. The person that rounded the corner was definitely drunk, but it appeared that they did have all intentions of taking a shower judging by the clean clothing they carried in their hand.

Merle smirked as he watched the man stumble into the wall, placing one hand against it to right himself. He kept walking, oblivious to Merle's presence. It wasn't until he began to undress that Merle decided to speak up.

"Well, well, if it ain't Officer Friendly," Merle drawled, cock still in hand as he stared at the man's back.

Rick turned and stared, obviously startled to see someone else in the showers besides himself.

"Merle," Rick's tone was clipped and Merle smirked at him.

Rick began to undress, obviously not caring that he had company. Merle averted his eyes as the other man removed his clothing, tossing it onto one of the shower benches haphazardly. He stumbled into the shower a couple of stalls down from Merle and turned on the spray, groaning as it cascaded over him. Merle closed his eyes, trying to block out the other man's noises, but it wasn't working and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Ya mind?" Merle snapped, still pissed about being interrupted as he was about to jerk off.

Rick cast a glance in his direction, "Not really," He replied sarcastically.

Merle scowled at him, his eyes raking across the man's hairy chest before drifting back to his own stall. They showered in silence for several minutes, Merle trying to wait the other man out, but Rick seemed to be taking his sweet time. Finally Merle can't take it anymore and he turns his attention fully to Rick.

"What's tha deal with you an' my brotha? Why's he kiss ya ass so much? Ya do somethin' ta him?" Merle accused.

Rick smiled as he tipped his head back under the spray, cutting his eyes in Merle's direction and shrugging. "Your brother does what he pleases...unlike Woodbury, we're free to come and go around here."

Merle scoffed, "Please! Daryl's head's shoved so far up yer ass that he can't even tell tha weather most days."

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" Rick questioned suddenly, "Bothers you that your brother cares for me."

"Cares for ya?" Merle barked out a laugh, "Ya must be mistakin' _officer_. My brotha cares for no one."

"Believe what ya wanna," Rick mumbled just loud enough for Merle to hear.

Merle chewed on his tongue, his eyes constantly darting over to Rick as he tried to decipher that statement. Did that mean his brother and the officer had something going? Merle rolled his eyes at the thought, but it wouldn't seem to leave him alone. The image of his brother with the officer kept replaying in his head and several things started to click into place. The casual touches between the two of them that could be misconstrued as friendly, the looks his brother gave the man, and how much Daryl talked about Rick. It was starting to make sense now.

Merle couldn't believe his brother was fucking another man. _His _brother. For some reason, it wasn't the thought of Daryl being gay that pissed him off. It was the thought that Daryl had been with _Rick_. Daryl knew how much Merle hated the man yet he had gone to the man anyway.

He glanced over in Rick's direction again, trying to figure out just what it was that his brother saw in the man. He was tall and lanky, tapered hips, and a slight build. Actually the more that Merle looked at him, the more he saw just how much the officer had toned up since that time in Atlanta.

Rick turned, his back to Merle as he scrubbed at his face and hair. Merle watched as the water rushed over his back, the drops tracing the muscle definition as Rick moved under the spray. Glancing down, he saw that his cock was hard, the head dotted with pre cum as he watched Rick.

Clenching his jaw, he chewed on the thought of taking the officer, showing him what a man like Merle could do. It wouldn't hurt, he figured. He thought about how he would be able to finally take out his sexual frustrations on someone who could handle it. He could be as rough as he wanted without fear of hurting another man.

But could he do that? Could he fuck another man?

Reaching over, he turned off his shower, stalking over towards Rick's stall. Rick barely paid him any mind, probably thinking that Merle was drying off and fixing to leave in his tipsy state. Except Merle didn't leave.

He strode right up to Rick, barreling into him and nearly knocking the breath from his lungs as he pressed him against the wall. Rick let out a grunt, his body immediately going into fighting mode, but Merle had the advantage of catching him off guard. He pressed his arm against the back of Rick's neck, pinning him in place.

"Gonna try us a lil' experiment officer. Ya see...I got this feelin' that ya fuckin' my brotha an' I ain't sure if I like it or not," Merle explained.

"Get the fuck off of me Merle," Rick snarled.

"So," Merle continued despite Rick's protest. "I figure that I need me a lil' taste...jus' ta see if there might be somethin' I'm missin' here."

Rick stilled, his whole body stopping the fight as he processed Merle's words. Merle waited, anticipating another fight, but Rick remained silent. Slipping a hand around Rick's chest, Merle smiled smugly as his hand closed over Rick's hard cock.

"Merle," Rick warned, his voice sounding unusually hoarse.

Merle hummed in his throat, his forehead crinkled in thought as he explored Rick's cock.

"Seems ta me that ya body ain't objectin' ta this," Merle drawled softly, his breathing deepening. "Guess that means I was right, huh? Ya been fuckin' my brotha officer?" Rick groaned as Merle pumped his shaft twice, his thumb stroking the tip. "Speak up officer...can't hear ya."

Rick growled, slamming the palm of his hand against the brick wall, "Fuck you!"

Chuckling, Merle pressed his body against Rick's, his cock fitting snugly against Rick's ass as he did so. He heard the barely audible intake of breath from Rick and knew that he had hit on something.

"Nah. Think I'd rather fuck _you_ Officer Friendly," Merle whispered.

Merle took his foot and kicked Rick's legs apart, expecting more protest than he was getting. He hadn't ever taken a man before, but he supposed the dynamics were pretty much the same. Gathering some of the wetness from the tip of his own shaft, Merle stuck his finger between Rick's ass, testing him. Rick sucked in a breath, his muscles flexing around Merle's finger.

Merle pushed one finger inside of Rick, surprised at the tightness he discovered there. He held in his own groan as he pushed forward, spreading Rick to take him in.

"Ya wanna tell me now officer?" He growled into Rick's ear.

Rick remained quiet, his back and shoulders arching with each breath that he took. Merle slipped another finger inside of him and Rick rested his forehead against the wall, his body relaxing. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Merle propped his arm against Rick's back to hold him in place. He used his hand to position his cock at Rick's ass, pushing it in slower than he would have liked. Rick's shoulders tensed, but his body accepted him and once seated inside of him fully, Merle began to move. He used short and slow strokes at first as he grew accustomed to the feeling, but then he began to thrust harder, pushing in deeper.

He felt Rick arch back against him as he thrust and he grinned in silent victory. For some reason, it made it all the more sweet to know that Rick was turned on and wanting this as well. Wrapping his arm around Rick's waist, he slid his hand in front and gripped Rick's cock, pumping it harshly.

Rick hissed between his teeth, emitting something that sounded like a growl to Merle's ears. Merle tipped his head back as he thrust over and over, enjoying the chance to be rough for once. He slowed his pace, angling his hips and rotating them to receive different reactions from Rick.

Pulling almost free of him, Merle kept the tip just inside, teasing the man, "How 'bout now? Wanna tell me now?"

Merle let go of Rick's cock, grabbing the man's hair and yanking his head back so that Rick's throat was arched at an angle.

"Twice!" Rick spat breathlessly, "Fuckin' twice! Asshole," He muttered as Merle chuckled, slamming his cock balls deep back inside of him.

For some reason the thought of his baby brother getting it on with the asshole cop only turned him on more and he snarled as he thrust closer to his release. The way Rick gripped him was amazing, like nothing he had ever felt even when he had been with women in this way.

Then suddenly Rick was pushing back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust and the pure roughness of it all pushed Merle over the edge. He stumbled as he spilled himself inside of Rick, growling low in his throat. He took a moment to collect himself, well aware of the fact that Rick hadn't gotten off. Not quite sure what he felt, Merle pushed off of Rick and stepped under the spray to clean himself off. Rick turned, his back resting against the wall as he eyed Merle who was ignoring him.

"Yer a sick fuck Officer Friendly," Merle muttered suddenly as the water streamed over his naked body. He opened his eyes, locking gazes with Rick through the waterfall. "Ya got my brotha all fucked in tha head."

Rick walked past Merle and grabbed his towel, drying himself off, his mind reeling from what had just happened. He could feel Merle staring at him, but he did his best to ignore him. He knew that Merle was just pissed because he had enjoyed himself and Rick had to, to an extent. But having Merle Dixon pounding into him had only confirmed how much more he had enjoyed Daryl. For the two of them to be brothers, they sure were different.

Rick buttoned his jeans before slipping his shirt on over his head. Merle was just stepping out of the shower, brushing past him as he collected his own towel. Rick shook his head, striding towards the door.

"'Til next time _officer_," Merle drawled.

He paused with one hand on the handle, the door cracked open. "You know Merle, for someone who prides himself on being such an arrogant asshole who's so good at everything, there's still one thing you're not," Rick said quietly. He knew Merle was listening as the room grew quiet, the shuffling of clothing stopped. Rick turned and met Merle's gaze heatedly, "You're _not_ Daryl."

Merle sucked his teeth as he watched the door to the showers swing shut so that he was alone once again. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself...maybe Daryl _was_ better at at least one thing than he was. Gritting his teeth, he slipped his feet inside of his boots, tucking the laces down in the side instead of trying to tie them.

He headed out of the showers, the sounds of sex assaulting him as soon as he hit the cellblock. It appeared that a number of people were putting that alcohol to good use and Merle chuckled to himself. He headed past Daryl's cell to his own, stopping in his tracks when he heard voices inside of his brother's cell.

Finding a crack in the curtain, Merle squinted into the room. He sucked in a breath as Daryl sat up in the bed, his bare chest visible as he smiled down at someone beneath him. Merle's features tightened, realizing very well who was in Daryl's cell. He stayed just long enough to see his brother lean down and kiss the life from Rick whom Merle couldn't see, but he could hear him well enough.

He tore his eyes away from the scene and headed into his cell, visions of the officer and his brother haunting his mind. The look of happiness upon Daryl's face had done something to Merle, tore something loose deep down inside of him that had been locked down tight. There was a sadness there, knowing that his brother didn't rely only on him anymore. Despite it all though, Daryl was still his brother and if the officer made him happy, then Merle knew that Daryl damn well deserved it.


End file.
